The present disclosure is related to a display device of a parallax barrier type that enables a stereoscopic display.
In recent years, display devices capable of achieving a stereoscopic display have been attracting attention. The stereoscopic display represents left-eye images and right-eye images with parallax components (different perspectives) with respect to one another, allowing viewers to recognize those images as a stereoscopic image with a stereoscopic effect by viewing each of those images with left and right eyes. Further, display devices have been also developed that ensure to provide more natural stereoscopic images to viewers by displaying three or more images with parallax components with respect to each other.
Such display devices are roughly divided into types needing the use of dedicated eyeglasses and types eliminating the use of dedicated eyeglasses, although viewers may find the use of such dedicated eyeglasses bothersome, and thus the types eliminating the use of dedicated eyeglasses are desirable. Examples of display devices eliminating the use of dedicated eyeglasses include a lenticular lens type, a parallax barrier type, and the like. In these types, a plurality of images (perspective images) with parallax components with respect to each other are displayed at the same time, which makes viewing images different depending on a relative positional relationship (angle) between a display device and viewpoints of a viewer. An example of a display device of the parallax barrier type includes a display device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-119889.